Gyro Man and the Evil Energy Jets
Gyro Man and the Evil Energy Jets is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Gyro Man. In this game, Gyro Man faces the Evil Energy. But to reach it, he must first defeat the Evil Energy Jets (the "Robot Masters" of this game, they are based on Gyro Man's dislike of jets, according to his CD Data in Mega Man & Bass). Gyro Man starts out with his Gyro Attack, and can fly for short distances--he'll be able to fly further when he gets a certain upgrade. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Gyro Man flying near some airplanes.} Text Gyro Man was aiding humans in their travels in the skies. He was one of several Robot Masters who were rebuilt and reprogrammed for good, since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were both long gone, and Mega Man had reverted back to Rock. {Black Screen} Text But one day... {Silhouettes of the eight enemy robots.} Text A band of evil robots known as the Evil Energy Jets appeared, threatening the human race. {Close up of Gyro Man.} Gyro Man: Rock told me of this Evil Energy. He faced it back when he was Mega Man. Leave it to me, humans! I'll make this Evil Energy crash and burn! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Sky Gardens (Gyro Man's stage in Mega Man 5 (NES)) Boss: Tatepakkan Tank (a Tatepakkan enemy on treads; as usual, it's only vulnerable when the shield lifts) Stage Select (Evil Energy Jets) * Scorch Jet {Fire element boss} ** Weapon: Thrust Burner (a large fireball shot) ** Weakness: Flying Keteriya (it severs his fuel source) * Cold Jet {Ice element boss} ** Weapon: Freezer Wing (similar to Ice Slasher in the first Mega Man game) ** Weakness: Thrust Burner *** (Boss also has sea engine for easier underwater areas) * Maple Jet {Nature element boss} ** Weapon: Whirlygig Shot (a Gyro Attack that is Nature element--sent up at first, then floats down while swaying side to side) ** Weakness: Freezer Wing * Hatchet Jet {Axe weapon boss} ** Weapon: Flying Keteriya (similar to Silver Tomahawk in Mega Man 6) ** Weakness: Drop Blast *** (Boss also has adaptor for longer flight) * Electric Jet {Thunder element boss} ** Weapon: Charged Prop (an electrified Gyro Attack--has lightning in the center that goes up and down) ** Weakness: Whirlygig Shot (it can hit him going up) * Bomber Jet {Bomb weapon boss} ** Weapon: Drop Blast (a bomb shaped like a bomb that airplanes drop; thrown at an arc) ** Weakness: Enemy Seeker * Searcher Jet {Homing weapon boss} ** Weapon: Enemy Seeker (similar to Homing Sniper in Mega Man 8) ** Weakness: Time Lag * Timezone Jet {Time/space weapon boss} ** Weapon: Time Lag (slows down time for most enemies; only Searcher Jet and Hologram Lyric take damage from it) ** Weakness: Charged Prop Final Stages The final stages are in the Evil Energy Flying Fortress. Evil Energy Flying Fortress 1: Sky Road (a dark version of Gyro Man's stage) Boss: Giant Patrol Tondeall (fires circular beams; weak to Enemy Seeker) Evil Energy Flying Fortress 2: Engines Area Boss: Guard Kouker Q (trick it to land on the flashing tiles--they explode and damage the boss) Evil Energy Flying Fortress 3: Main Halls Boss: Giant Cocco (weak to Thrust Burner; hit the head--if you need energy refills, defeat the Corocoro enemies) Evil Energy Flying Fortress 4: CPU {Boss rush; no other bosses after} Evil Energy Flying Fortress 5: Master Chamber Boss: Hologram Lyric (football capsule enemy that releases a clone of Gyro Man to attack; weak to Time Lag) Evil Energy Flying Fortress 6: Escape (start with escaping the exploding fortress--final battle on a platform in the night sky) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Gravity Man Clone (weak to Enemy Seeker) --Form 2: Giant Storm (weak to Charged Prop--hit eye in center) Category:Conceptual fan games